Nimitstlasojtla (Te amo)
by pinguinaitor
Summary: Es mi primera historia NaruSasu Naruto y Sasuke viajan a México para buscar el encargó de Tsunade. Amor, Mariachis y Aventura


Nimitstlasojtla (Te amo)

Este día Naruto y Sasuke fueron enviados a la Ciudad de México (por orden de Tsunade) para buscar el famoso tequila de ese lugar. Llegando en menos de 10 minutos ya que utilizaron el portal de Sasuke (gracias al rinnengan de este). Se hospedaron en un bonito hotel llamado "Mariachi negro", donde solo dejaron sus pertenecías y se pusieron a buscar el encargó

Unas horas después Naruto se perdió durante la búsqueda pero se encontró con un guía de turismo el cual le señalo el lugar donde vendían ese tequila, Sasuke por su parte decidió que esta misión era algo ridícula por lo que se dedico a turistear.

Este vio desde las fuentes, el ángel de la independencia, hasta la plaza de la constitución (el Zócalo). Pero como no le interesaba (por que no estaba cerca de Naruto) se retiró al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Apuntó de llegar vio al rubio acompañado de un hombre, cosa que lo puso demasiado celoso tanto que quería colocarse a su lado, cargarlo y llevarlo de vuelta al hotel. Pero decidió solo seguirle de cerca, si veía que ese hombre se propasaba con el dobe, este le daría un chidorazo por el trasero. Vio que el sujeto solo lo guió hacia lo que el creía era una licoreria o bar.

Naruto una vez comprado el tequila se encontró con una señora pero no le entendía nada, vio que el guía estaba cerca y le pregunto si le podría ayudar.

Guía: Hola muchacho que se te ofrece.

Naruto: ¿Usted habla varios idiomas verdad-ttebayo?

Guía: Claro que si, mi trabajo lo exige además es por eso que te entiendo, eres de Konoha, o me equivocó.

Naruto: Si así es. Bueno me ayuda, no se que es lo que me dice la señora de ahí. (señalo)

Guía: Ella habla nahuatl, es una de las lenguas de este país. Solo te preguntaba que si sabias a donde estaba el Parque de Chapultepec.

Naruto: Interesante. Y no. (pensamiento "ni siquiera he visto ni una mísera estatua, por andar buscando esta cosa-ttebayo")

Unas horas después (ya en la tarde) Naruto y Sasuke llegan al hotel.

Sasuke: Tardaste demasiado Dobe. Encontraste lo que nos encargo la vieja borracha. (serio)

Naruto: Calla Teme es mas difícil si no conoces el lugar. Y si lo encontré. Mira (se lo muestra). Y quieres curiosear por aquí.

Sasuke: Hmph. La verdad yo ya vi suficiente. (pensamiento *yo quise ir contigo pero no... teníamos que ir por separado.*)

Naruto: De acuerdo-ttebayo. (cabizbajo)

Sasuke: Naruto... quiero decirte algo. (pensamiento *vamos diselo no por nada lo seguistes a escondidas*)

Naruto: ¿Que cosa?... (nervioso)

Sasuke: Naruto... nimitstlasojtla...

Naruto: Ah?! Me lo repites dattebayo...(pensamiento *El... me...*) (N. A. "El sabe que significa, se lo pregunto al guía")

Sasuke: Nimitstlasojtla, Naruto.

Naruto: ... (sonrojado en silencio)

Sasuke: ¿Que? No piensas decir al... (interrupción)

Sasuke no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que Naruto se le lanzo encima para abrazarle y no pensaba en soltarlo en un buen rato. Sasuke se preocupo pues nunca, pero de los nunca había visto esta faceta de Naruto. Unos 15 minutos se separan. Naruto le sonríe a Sasuke y le planta un beso en los labios, no uno común si no uno largo y tierno donde transmitía lo que sentía en este momento, Sasuke se queda anonadó pero al instante le corresponde, un rato después se separan por la falta de aire.

Naruto: Sasuke... nimitstlasojtla. (sonrojado)

Sasuke: Naruto, me haces tan feliz. Se que he sido un idiota y te abandone en el pasado, pero ahora soy diferente gracias a ti y quiero ser la persona que siempre este a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Naruto: Eres un teme. Pero yo pienso lo mismo, quisiera ser tu sostén, tu pilar y tu todo en la vida. Sasuke... (nervioso y sonrojado)

Sasuke: Naruto... (nervioso y sonrojado)

Sasuke/Naruto: QUIERES SER MI NOVIO!!!!!!! (al mismo tiempo frente a frente)

Sasuke: Lo dudas dobe. (sonriendo)

Naruto: Sasuke... Si si quiero ser tu novio. (contento)

Naruto al decir eso salta encima de Sasuke a plantarle varios besos, ambos caen en la cama de la habitación, Sasuke por primera vez se pone a reír y gira en esta hasta quedar en una posición algo mas cómoda, y plantarle un beso intenso a Naruto que este correspondía. El beso se estaba los estaba poniendo algo calientes, Naruto empezó a tocar el abdomen de el azabache y acariciarlo de arriba a abajo y Sasuke empezó a quitarle la camisa. Pero se quedaron con las ganas ya que el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar.

Sasuke: Ahh... Tsk... Rayos. (fastidiado y jadeando)

Naruto: Ahh... Creo... que hay que contestar... (molesto y jadeando)

Levantaron el teléfono para contestar.

Naruto: Bueno...

Tsunade: Vaya por fin contestan, donde rayos estaban, hace 4 horas que les marque y ustedes ni sus luces.

Naruto: Lo que pasa es que solo llegamos y nos pusimos a buscar lo que nos ordeno dattebayo.

Tsunade: Y diganme... Lo encontraron.

Sasuke: Claro que si vieja borracha!!!. (grito)

Tsunade: No me llames así Uchiha!!! (grito)

Sasuke: YO LA LLAMARÉ COMO QUIERA!!!! (grito)

Naruto: YA CALLENSE ME VAN A DEJAR SORDO!!! (grito)

Tsunade: Bien, buen trabajo ya que acabaron pronto pueden pasar el resto de la semana allá.

Sasuke: Hmph. Si no le íbamos a pedir permiso.

Naruto: Ya, ya, ya.

Tsunade: Bueno, Uchiha envíame aquel tequila famoso con tu portal, así se ahorran el viaje.

Sasuke: Esto es para emergencias y viajes a lugares lejanos, no para sus asuntos borrachales.

Tsunade: AHORA SI UCHIHA, YA VERAS CUANDO REGRESES!!!!

Naruto: Nos veremos en una semana, se cuida Vieja Tsunade.

Tsunade: NO ME LLAMES... (colgó rápido Naruto)

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a reír, ya que les hacia gracia enojar a Tsunade. Sasuke a la mala le envió el tequila con su portal dejandolo en frente de su puerta. Una vez terminado el azabache volvió a colocarse encima del rubio y empezó a besarlo y toquetear su abdomen y cuello, pero un gruñido de parte de ambos hizo que se les quitará la calentura.

Bajaron al restaurante de abajo y cenaron un caldo de tomate (de Sasuke) y unos chilaquiles (de Naruto) ya que fueron las recomendaciones del mesero. Terminaron y se retiraron a su habitación a descansar ya que el sueño los estaba tumbando. Esa habitación contaba con 2 camas individuales.

Naruto: No era ramen pero sabia delicioso-ttebayo. (colocándose la pijama)

Sasuke: Todo lo que tenga tomate es bueno para mi. (terminando de colocarse la pijama)

Naruto: Mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita como novios, ya quiero ver ese parque de Chapultepec dattebayo.

Sasuke: Hmph. Ese no lo he visto.

Naruto: Ten buena noches, teme.

Sasuke: Oye dobe, ven aquí. (ya acostado)

Naruto: Pasa algo, Sasuke (al lado de su cama)

Sasuke: (le jala el brazo y lo acomoda a su lado) Duerme conmigo hoy.

Naruto: De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Sasuke: Buenas noches. (se acurruca en el pecho de Naruto)

Sasuke/Naruto: nimitstlasojtla.

Y apagaron las luces.

FIN...

Hasta creen

A la medianoche un ruido levanto a Sasuke de su descanso y se asomo al ventanal de la habitación, los que causaron el ruido fue una banda de mariachi que andaban cantando a una pareja que estaba en frente.

Mariachis: A darle con todo, uno, dos, tres.

Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores

Porque cantando se alegran

Cielito lindo los corazones

De la sierra, morena

Cielito lindo vienen bajando

Un par de ojitos negros

Cielito lindo de contrabando

De la sierra, morena

Cielito lindo vienen bajando

Un par de ojitos negros

Cielito lindo de contrabando

Sasuke ya hartado les lanzo un chidori nagashi para espantarlos y funcionó, así que se retiro a dormir de nuevo pero antes de acostarse otro grupo de marichi comenzó a cantar.

Sasuke: Otra vez, ya callense quiero dormir. (grito desde el ventanal)

Mariachi: Le decimos... (susurrando)

Oye amigo mio no nos podemos detener

Hoy es día de fiesta y nos tenemos que lucir

Ya que de esto vivimos y nos gusta el cantar

Así que azabache de arriba te aguantas por que te aguantas

Naruto: Sasuke... estamos en México... aquí hay mariachis hasta la vuelta de la esquina... trata de dormir (soñoliento)

Sasuke: Solo si me das un beso. (pícaro)

Naruto: De acuerdo, acercate.

Naruto y Sasuke se besan con pasión tanto que olvidaron el ruido de afuera, y se volvieron a dormir.

AHORA SI ES EL FIN

PINGÜINAITOR

Nota final de la autora.

"Nimitstlasojtla" significa "te amo" en Nahuatl.


End file.
